И в сердце твоем пустота
by Cyber-Akitsu
Summary: События после Рейхенбаха. Джим Мориарти выживает. Джон Ватсон теряет смысл существования вместе с Шерлоком. Перевод истории "Your Heart is an Empty Room", написанной CallicoKitten.
1. Chapter 1

Перевод истории «Your Heart is an Empty Room», написанной CallicoKitten.

Оригинал можно найти здесь: http:/ www. fanfiction. net/ s/ 7764657/ 1/ (скопируйте в адресную строку и удалите пробелы).

Автор: CallicoKitten

Переводчик: Cyber-Akitsu

Герои: Джон Ватсон, Джеймс Мориарти

Рейтинг: K

Disclaimer: описанные персонажи принадлежат Артуру Конан-Дойлю, данные их воплощения – BBC, идея и ее воплощение – CallicoKitten, перевод – мне.

Когда Джон узнает, что Джеймс Мориарти - или Ричард Брукс, по мнению всего остального мира - жив, он чувствует себя так, словно он пережил смерть Шерлока еще раз.

Газеты называют произошедшее трагедией - бедный Рич Брук, беспомощная марионетка в руках психопата, впавший в кому после попытки самоубийства. Люди записывают для него видео с пожеланиями и приносят цветы к больнице. Даже BBC поддался всеобщей истерии и снял небольшой сюжет о "трагически короткой" жизни Ричарда. И, кажется, что никого не волнует тот факт, что даже будучи всего лишь актером, Рич Брук, оставайся он в сознании, пошел бы под суд за соучастие в как минимум одном убийстве.

Джон не может понять, почему все так легко поверили в обман. Но он полагает, что людям проще поверить в то, что Шерлок был лжецом, чем в его гениальность. Но то, как быстро обыватели поменяли свое мнение о его друге, вызывает у Джона омерзение. Тем не менее, не все поверили в существование Ричарда Брука, и в сети появились десятки сайтов движения «Я верю в Шерлока Холмса». На какое-то время миссис Хадсон присоединяется к "верящим", но Джон уверен, что если бы Шерлок вошел сейчас в их квартиру, она ни на минуту не засомневалась бы в нем. С Лейстрейдом все иначе. Он зол, он чувствует себя преданным. Он чуть не потерял работу после этого дела. Иногда они встречаются в баре и молча сидят рядом, пока, наконец, Грег не уходит домой.

Джон благодарен ему за молчание. Он не желает говорить о Шерлоке. Каждый раз, когда он слышит имя друга, он словно пропускает удар в солнечное сплетение.

В дни, следующие за падением Шерлока, он не может смотреть телевизор, а на улице отворачивается от газетных киосков, не в силах видеть лицо своего товарища в выпусках новостей и на первых полосах. Ведь так он не может делать вид, что Шерлок жив. Только не когда все вокруг твердят, что он умер. Он не может делать вид, что рано или поздно Шерлок вернется, только не когда его история слышна отовсюду. Он удаляет свой блог и не выходит в интернет.

_Равнение прямо, солдат! Не оглядываться._

Он получает письма с соболезнованиями от людей, которых никогда не встречал, от тех, кто уверяет его, что они верят в Шерлока, которого они не знали. Они лишь видели человека в смешной шапке и читали статьи. И Джон сжигает их письма в камине. А потом миссис Хадсон просто перестает приносить их.

Он закрывает глаза... _Держись, солдат. Не сдавайся, Джон._

Через неделю после падения ему звонит Гарри.

- Ты в порядке, Джон? - спрашивает она после нескольких минут неловкого молчания. - Я видела новости.

Джон хочет кричать. Нет, он не в порядке. Шерлок, его лучший друг, его сосед, тот, кто _**вернул его жизни смысл**_, мертв. Мертв и похоронен. Но он не говорит этого вслух, ведь сказав, он и сам поверит в это.

- Со мной все будет хорошо, - говорит он наконец.

Ответом ему служит молчание, он прекрасно понимает, что она нервничает, ведь Гарри всегда было трудно справляться с эмоциями. Она вздыхает:

- Слушай, Джон. Я знаю, что мне это никогда не давалось, но я пытаюсь, понимаешь. Я и Клара... Мы снова вместе... И у родных Клары есть домик в Девоне. И я подумала, просто... Может быть, ты хочешь сбежать от всего этого ненадолго?

Она говорит это так быстро, так неожиданно, что Джону приходиться задуматься над ее словами.

- Это было бы замечательно. Спасибо Гарриет.

Он почти слышит облегчение в ее голосе, когда он говорит:

- Здорово. Позвони мне, когда надумаешь убраться из Лондона, ладно?

Он обещает обязательно перезвонить, она говорит, что любит его и кладет трубку, не дождавшись ответа.

Он уезжает в Девон на неделю и притворяется, что все в полном порядке. Он притворяется, что его не мучают кошмары, что люди не пялятся на него, когда он выходит в город. Он притворяется, что Шерлок будет ждать его, когда он вернется на Бейкер Стрит.

Через неделю после своего возвращения в Лондон он идет в больницу святого Варфоломея. Он говорит себе, что хочет проведать Молли, поддержать ее после всего, что произошло. И он действительно идет к ней. А она изо всех сил делает вид, что все хорошо, улыбаясь, хотя в ее глазах слишком ясно видны ее истинные чувства. Но даже она знает, что Джон пришел совсем не к ней.

- Ты хочешь увидеть его? - спрашивает она тихо.

- Увидеть кого, Молли?

Она отводит глаза.

- Джима, - она встречается с ним взглядом и он кивает.

Он так и не знает точно, зачем ему это нужно. Может быть, он просто хочет убедиться, что Мориарти и правда существовал. Или же он хочет задушить его подушкой и покончить со всей этой историей. Молли ведет его наверх, в палату к Джиму, и Джон понимает, что он ожидал гораздо большего от Наполеона преступного мира, потому что здесь и сейчас в больнице он видит просто человека. Мориарти кажется очень-очень хрупким в окружении всей той аппаратуры, которая поддерживает его жизнь. Он бледен настолько, что его кожа кажется полупрозрачной. А его голову покрывают повязки. Он похож на любого другого пациента. Он не чудовище. Он человек.

- Иногда я прихожу навестить его, - говорит Молли, тихо, словно исповедуясь в чем-то ужасном. - Я не знаю, почему, но... Ладно, мне пора работать, - несколько мгновений она не двигается, но все же уходит.

Джон смотрит на Мориарти, большого и страшного волка, загнанного-таки охотником и говорит:

- Ты отнял у меня все...

- И все это ради идиотской игры, - добавляет он шепотом.

Он представляет, как Мориарти смеется над ним:

_- Я выиграл, малыш Джонни. Я обставил Шерлока. Я победил._

Он приходит вновь на следующей неделе и через неделю. Он не знает почему, но это помогает ему справляться. Он садится рядом с кроватью Мориарти, рассказывает ему о Шерлоке и представляет, что Джим отвечает ему. Он рассказывает Джиму все, что люди говорят о Шерлоке _из-за него_. Он рассказывает Джиму что он готов был сделать, чтобы отомстить за смерть Шерлока. Он рассказывает Джиму о войне, о своем детстве и _обо всем_. Может быть, он говорит потому, что знает - Джим не слышит его, не осудит его и никому не расскажет о его откровениях. Но может быть, он начинает освобождаться от груза прошлого? Джон уверен, что именно в этом все дело. Как бы то ни было, это помогает, и Джону становится лучше.

Жизнь идет своим чередом, и в новостях больше не говорят о Шерлоке Холмсе. А Джон становится лишь одним из миллионов обычных обитателей Лондона.

Джон собирает все вещи Шерлока и запирает их в его комнате. Он справился, он пережил этот кошмар.

Но однажды Джим приходит в себя.

Он вздрагивает и открывает глаза, широко-широко, и в его взгляде застыло смятение. Джон чувствует себя так, словно его застали врасплох, словно он попал в засаду. Он ждет, что на губах Мориарти вновь заиграет его обычная ухмылка, что он скажет что-то банальное и злое, но этого не происходит. Вместо этого Мориарти смотрит на него, пытается что-то сказать и, наконец, ему удается прошептать:

- Мне кажется, что я знаю тебя, но откуда?

И Джон не может сдержать смех. Он смеется потому, что Мориарти тоже умер.

Мориарти глядит на него с недоумением.

- Что в этом смешного? - спрашивает он, а Джон слышит только его певучий ирландский акцент.

Джон понимает, что ему должно быть стыдно из-за его смеха. Этот человек - не Джеймс Мориарти. Он всего лишь сломленный, потерянный, _обычный_ человек. Он представляет, что Мориарти испытывал бы только отвращение к своему новому "я", так же, как и Шерлок. Он уходит, не переставая смеяться. А на следующий день миссис Хадсон подсовывает ему под дверь газету, где написано о чудесном пробуждении Ричарда Брука. Он выдирает из газеты страницу со статьей и подумывает сжечь ее.

На следующей неделе он пытается заставить себя не ходить в больницу, но так и не может усидеть дома.

Джим стоит у окна и смотрит на город. Когда Джон заходит в палату, он оборачивается.

- Вас зовут Джон Ватсон, - говорит он хриплым от долгого молчания голосом.

Джон кивает, и Джим вновь поворачивается к окну.

- Они сказали, что меня зовут Ричард, - говорит он мрачно. - Но это имя кажется мне неправильным.

- Это потому, что это не твое имя, - говорит Джон и чертыхается про себя – не стоило говорить об этом.

- Они говорят, что я пытался застрелиться. Но зачем мне делать это? - тихо спрашивает Джим.

Какая-то часть Джона хочет тут же рассказать Джиму кто он на самом деле.

Джим вновь смотрит на него.

- Как меня зовут, доктор Ватсон? - спрашивает он, и выражение его глаз ошарашивает Джона. В глубине его расширенных зрачков – отчаяние. В глазах Джима нет ни следа Мориарти.

- Я... - Джон запинается. - Тебя зовут Джеймс.

- Джеймс, - повторяет Джим с улыбкой. - Джеймс.

Иногда Джон хочет, чтобы Мориарти вернулся. Он не может объяснить почему, он понимает, что это неправильно, но что-то в нем знает, что Шерлок был так же важен для Мориарти, как и для него. И потому каждый раз, навещая Джеймса, он рассказывает ему о преступлениях, совершенных Джимом, и ждет малейшего знака того, что Джеймс помнит их. Но он не помнит.

- Меня выписывают на этой неделе, - говорит Джеймс однажды.

Джон смотрит ему прямо в глаза. Уже месяц прошел с того дня, как Джеймс пришел в себя (_месяц с того момента, как он стал Джеймсом, перестав быть Мориарти_). Он восстановился на удивление быстро, хотя память так и не вернулась к нему. И выписка означает, что его больше не нужно навещать. Джон не знает, что сказать. Спросить куда Джеймс пойдет? Взять у него номер телефона? Джеймс глядит на него с непроницаемым выражением лица.

- Ясно, - говорит Джон.

И в этот день они больше не разговаривают.

Когда Джон возвращается на Бейкер Стрит, его ждет Майкрофт Холмс.

Джон не видел старшего Холмса с тех пор, как умер Шерлок. В тот момент он и не хотел видеть его, он не мог и представить, что будет спокойно смотреть ему в лицо, что сможет сдержаться и не ударить его, после того, как он _предал_ своего брата, стал причиной его смерти. Но когда Джон вспоминает, сколько времени он провел с Джеймсом, вина заставляет его забыть о гневе.

- Чего ты хочешь, Майкрофт? - спрашивает он, пока Холмс внимательно рассматривает его.

- До меня дошли сведения, что вы проводите слишком много времени в обществе Джеймса Мориарти, - говорит Майкрофт сухо.

Джон смотрит на него.

- И какое, черт возьми, тебе до этого дело? - спрашивает он, и его голос звучит резче, чем он хотел.

Майкрофт вскидывает голову, и Джон невольно вспоминает, как похожи могут быть братья Холмс.

- Я всего лишь волнуюсь о том, насколько это благоразумно, принимая во внимание что совершил этот человек в прошлом, - говорит он осторожно.

Джон усмехается:

- Все, что _«совершил этот человек в прошлом»_, стало возможно из-за _тебя_, Майкрофт Холмс, и не смей забывать об этом.

Майкрофт резко встает и говорит сквозь зубы, едва сдерживая гнев:

- Даже не думайте, что Шерлок был вам дороже, чем мне, доктор Ватсон.

Джон поражен, он никогда не видел, чтобы Майкрофт Холмс выходил из себя, он даже не предполагал, что это возможно. Но гнев уходит так же быстро, как появился, Майкрофт поправляет пиджак и поворачивается к выходу.

- Я не буду запрещать вам видеться с этим человеком, но настоятельно рекомендую отказаться от общения с ним, - говорит он резко, забирает зонт и выходит.

Джон закрывает за ним дверь и проводит весь вечер в тишине, глядя на череп на каминной полке.

Из задумчивости его выводит неуверенный стук во входную дверь. Всего несколько мгновений он думает, что это может быть Шерлок, но Шерлок не стал бы стучать. И Джон по-настоящему удивляется, открыв дверь и обнаружив на пороге Джеймса Мориарти, неуверенно переминающегося с ноги на ногу.

- Джон, - бормочет он, не поднимая взгляд.

- Джеймс, что ты здесь делаешь? - спрашивает Джон.

Джеймс смотрит ему прямо в глаза.

- Мне больше некуда идти, - говорит он едва слышно.

Джон вздыхает и приглашает его в дом.

- Проходи. Можешь пожить у меня, пока не разберешься во всем.

Они поднимаются наверх, и, пока Джон заваривает чай, Джеймс осматривает квартиру, прикасается ко всему и говорит сам с собой. Джон всего на минуту выпускает его из вида, и он исчезает куда-то.

- Джеймс, - зовет Джон, борясь с беспокойством.

- Я здесь... - доносится из комнаты Шерлока.

Джон заходит в нее и видит Джеймса, рассматривающего вещи Шерлока. Он заставляет себя забыть о гневе и ярости. «Он не знает, он ничего не знает», - повторяет он про себя.

- Кто жил в этой комнате? - спрашивает Джеймс, обводя ее рассеянным взглядом.

- Мой лучший друг, - тихо говорит Джон и не сводит с Джеймса глаз.

- Я потерял кого-то, Джон, - говорит Джеймс хриплым от отчаяния голосом. - Я не знаю, кого именно, я не помню... но был кто-то еще, не я. Кто-то другой. И я... - его голос срывается. - Я не хочу этого, не хочу оставаться в одиночестве.

Джон кладет руку ему на плечо, чтобы поддержать его и чтобы получить поддержку.

- Я знаю, что ты чувствуешь, Джеймс.

Спустя два месяца Джеймс все еще живет в его квартире, и Джон не хочет ничего менять, ведь как бы он ни пытался, он не может не сравнивать Джеймса и Шерлока. Джеймс ставит такие же странные эксперименты, как и Шерлок, он почти не спит, слишком мало ест, спорит с телевизором и пишет грустную музыку (правда, он предпочитает скрипке пианино). И иногда, закрывая глаза, Джон представляет, что это не Джеймс рассуждает о каких-то неясных деталях, а Шерлок. Но, конечно же, между ними есть различия. Например, когда они встречают в газетах статьи о запутанных преступлениях, Джеймс не предлагает вариантов решения проблемы, но придумывает, как сделать преступление совершенным. Он читает фантастические романы, на которые Шерлок и не посмотрел бы ни разу. Оказывается, что Джеймс любит кошек, однажды он приносит домой крохотного рыжего котенка и называет его Себастьяном. Он почти не выпускает его из рук и обращается с ним, как с ребенком. Джон считает это очаровательным, хоть и не совсем нормальным. И он улыбается каждый раз, когда представляет Шерлока с котенком на руках.

И есть еще нечто _**очень**_ важное.

Однажды Джон возвращается домой поздно вечером, он пьян и, не помня себя, целует Джеймса, словно его жизнь зависит от этого поцелуя.

Джеймс целует его так, как мог бы целовать Мориарти - жестоко, страстно, отчаянно. Это неправильно, Джон знает, что это не правильно, но не может не чувствовать разочарования, открывая глаза и понимая, кого именно он целует. И он не уверен, что разочаровывает его больше, то, что он держит в объятиях Мориарти, или то, что это не Шерлок.

Их отношения не одобряют. Лейстрейд и миссис Хадсон не говорят ему ни слова, но он знает, что они считают его предателем. Майкрофт встречается с ним пару раз и высказывает свое недовольство, но Джона уже не волнует мнение окружающих, и когда Майкрофт с яростью спрашивает его:

- Что бы сказал Шерлок, если бы он узнал об этом? - Джон, сам не ожидая этого, кричит в ответ:

- Он _ничего_ не скажет, потому что он _мертв_!

И он понимает, что еще ни разу не говорил этого вслух, и ему кажется, что его сердце освободилось от невероятной тяжести. Майкрофт смотрит на него с осуждением и уходит прочь. Больше они не встречаются.

Когда в тот же вечер Джон возвращается домой, он застает Джеймса за просмотром документального фильма «Шерлок Холмс: Гений или Обманщик». Джон всегда знал, что рано или поздно это должно было случиться.

- Я сделал это, - говорит Джеймс тихо. - Я отнял его у тебя. Ведь я не Ричард Брук и никогда им не был?

Джон качает головой, и Джеймс шепчет: «_Джим Мориарти_», - словно пробуя имя на вкус, потом он смотрит на Джона и говорит:

- Когда ты смотришь на меня, ты видишь _его_?

Джон вздрагивает и не решается спросить, что Джеймс имеет в виду. Джеймс ставит передачу на паузу.

- Ты видишь его.

Джон смотрит на экран. И видит Шерлока в той самой дурацкой охотничьей шапке. «Это смертельное фрисби. Это же ушанка, Джон!» Он садится на диван рядом с Джеймсом и обнимает его, не обращая внимания на то, как он напряжен.

- Я люблю _тебя_, Джеймс, - говорит он мягко.

Джеймс смотрит на него и отвечает:

- Нет, не любишь, - но он все равно целует его.

- Тогда я _буду_ любить тебя, - шепчет Джон прямо в сомкнутые губы.

В конце концов, Джон считает, что произошедшее не так уж невероятно. Он и Джеймс были лишь одинокими, сломленными людьми, потерявшими вместе с Шерлоком и цель в жизни. И если в начале их отношения были не лучшим, что могло с ними случиться, потом им обоим станет легче.

Со дня падения проходит ровно три года. Джон просыпается, обнимая Джеймса, и думает, что, может быть, этот день станет особенным. Правда, прежде все дни были одинаковыми, никто не вспоминал Шерлока, не устраивал вечеров памяти, жизнь просто шла своим чередом.

Кто-то стучит в дверь. Джеймс бормочет что-то, не просыпаясь, и Джон поднимается, чтобы впустить гостя. Себастьян провожает его настороженным взглядом. Джон думает, что это Гарри - после гибели Шерлока она время от времени навещает его, приносит пару бутылок вина, и они сидят допоздна, молчат и вспоминают. Но для визита его сестры его слишком рано.

Он открывает дверь.

Шерлок улыбается ему.

И мир Джона Ватсона переворачивается с ног на голову.


	2. Chapter 2

У Шерлока короткие, прямые, светлые волосы, он одет в строгий костюм-тройку. Его руки слегка дрожат, и только по этому признаку Джон определяет, что его друг взволнован.

- Здравствуй, Джон, - улыбается Шерлок.

Не долго думая, Джон подходит к Шерлоку и бьет его прямо в челюсть, а потом сжимает в объятиях.

- Ты идиот, - бормочет он в плечо Шерлока. - Ты самый настоящий идиот.

Когда он, наконец, делает шаг назад, его облегчение сменяется гневом. _Как он мог так поступить? __**Как он мог?**_

- Три года, Шерлок, - рычит он. - _Три года._

Шерлок усмехается:

- А ты думаешь, мне было легко?

Они смотрят друг на друга, не отрываясь, их взгляды скрещиваются - голубой против голубого, и, к удивлению Джона, Шерлок первым отводит глаза и вздыхает.

- Ты прав, я должен был сказать тебе раньше, - бормочет он. - Но Майкрофт...

- Так Майкрофт знал? - спрашивает Джон, уже зная ответ. _Конечно_ же, Майкрофт знал. А Шерлок снова смотрит на него тем самым взглядом, и Джон не может сдержать смешок. Шерлок улыбается ему в ответ, и на мгновение оба чувствуют себя так, словно и не было этих трех лет. Есть только Шерлок и Джон, консультирующий детектив и доктор, коллеги, соседи, _друзья_.

Но это мгновение не длится долго. Себастьян скачками спускается с лестницы и начинает тереться о ноги Джона, напоминая, что его пора кормить.

- Ой, - шепчет Джон.

Несколько секунд Шерлок рассматривает кота и говорит:

- Не беспокойся, Джон. Мне рассказали о твоем _положении_, - он абсолютно спокоен и крайне осторожен, и Джон думает, что только Шерлок Холмс может так невозмутимо принять новость о том, что его лучший друг живет с его злейшим врагом.

Они поднимаются наверх, Шерлок усаживается в свое обычное кресло, словно ничего и не произошло, и говорит:

- Мне только чаю, Джон. Спасибо.

Джон улыбается, включая чайник, кормит Себастьяна и смотрит, как Шерлок начинает изучать гостиную. Почти все его вещи остались на своих местах, и комната почти не изменилась за все это время, разве только кое-что из вещей Джеймса разбросано в беспорядке, да в углу появилось пианино. Шерлок встает, подходит к инструменту и задумчиво прикасается к белым клавишам.

«Все так просто? - думает Джон. - Ты просто вернешься в мою жизнь, словно ничего и не произошло?»

Чайник еще не закипел, Джон оставляет Шерлока задумчиво смотреть в окно и идет в спальню. Джеймс все еще спит, разметавшись по кровати, его футболка задралась, Джон ложиться рядом и проводит ладонью по шрамам на его спине.

Джеймс не помнит откуда они взялись - его память слишком обрывочна и неточна. Как-то раз он сказал, что воспоминания приходят к нему вспышками цвета и звука, и Джон рад этому. Он любит Джеймса. И Джеймс - не Мориарти. Джеймс всего лишь слегка сумасшедший гений и сладкоежка. И он думает, а не таким ли видела его Молли.

Джон слышит, как звякает закипевший чайник, он целует Джеймса в лоб и идет на кухню, надеясь, что Джеймс не проснется в ближайшие минуты.

Когда он возвращается в гостиную, Шерлок уже заварил чай и сидит в своем кресле, неторопливо наслаждаясь напитком. Джон берет чашку, присаживается и говорит:

- Все остальные твои вещи в твоей комнате.

Шерлок смотрит в указанном направлении и кивает.

- Миссис Хадсон... Она убирала там, - добавляет Джон. Шерлок улыбается, едва услышав имя их квартирной хозяйки. Джон ставит чашку на стол и наклоняется к Шерлоку:

- Так что мы собираемся делать?

- Что ты имеешь в виду, Джон, - недоумевает Шерлок.

- Ты не можешь так просто воскреснуть из мертвых, Шерлок, - говорит Джон тихо.

Шерлок ухмыляется:

- А почему бы и нет?

- Только ты, Шерлок Холмс, можешь провернуть нечто подобное, - смеется Джон.

Шерлок улыбается, и сердце Джона пропускает пару ударов.

- Ну, не время сидеть на месте и пить чай, - провозглашает Шерлок, поднимаясь с кресла и умудряясь уронить при этом чашку. - Мне еще нужно восстановить мою репутацию!

Он исчезает в своей комнате, и именно в этот момент на пороге их спальни появляется Джеймс, зевая и потягиваясь.

- Утро, Джон, - говорит он улыбаясь.

«Мой сосед вернулся из мертвых, - хочет сказать Джон. - Человек, которого ты заставил спрыгнуть с крыши».

Но тут Джеймс поднимает Себастьяна и прижимает его к груди, и Джон поправляет себя: «Человек, которого **Мориарти** заставил спрыгнуть с крыши».

- Доброе утро, - улыбается он в ответ, пока Джеймс осматривает комнату.

- Кто-то пришел к нам, - говорит Джеймс укоризненно. Он не любит, когда Джон скрывает от него что-то. Джеймс отпускает Себастьяна и продолжает:

- Кто-то важный. Кто-то, кого ты любил раньше...

Джон хочет все отрицать, но это будет бесполезно, ведь Джеймс не хуже Шерлока умеет замечать вещи и делать выводы. Ватсон проклинает себя за то, что влюбляется только в безнадежно талантливых гениев и говорит:

- Джеймс, все будет хорошо.

Прежде чем он успевает добавить что-либо еще, появляется Шерлок с охапкой пробирок и реактивов.

Глаза Джеймса расширяются от изумления, он бледнеет.

- Но ты... ты.. - заикается он, пока Шерлок внимательно рассматривает его. - Ты же мертв, - вскрикивает он.

Шерлок улыбается:

- Очевидно, что это не так, Джеймс.

Джеймс смотрит на Джона, который успокаивающе улыбается ему в ответ, и вновь переводит взгляд на Шерлока:

- Ты разыграл это, - говорит он осторожно. - Тебе нужно было исчезнуть на некоторое время.

Шерлок внимательно смотрит на него, и Джеймс подходит ближе. Джон замирает, не рискуя даже дышать. Несколько мгновений Джеймс и Шерлок изучают друг друга. Они похожи на двух тигров, столкнувшихся на узкой тропе, не спешащих начать драку, но и не желающих отступать.

Джону кажется, что прошло несколько часов, прежде чем Джеймс усмехается и говорит:

- Тебе больше идут темные волосы.

Шерлок удивлен настолько, что не знает, что сказать, и Джон наконец-то позволяет себе расслабиться и смеется над ними.

Джон уверен, что жить в одной квартире с Шерлоком и Джеймсом - все равно, что жить в компании двух невероятно избалованных, жадных до внимания детей. Он уже и не помнит сколько раз ему приходилось одергивать их обоих, сколько раз он должен был кричать: «Прекратите это, вы оба!» или «Хватит ребячится!» И все их стычки всегда заканчиваются одинаково: один из них хлопает дверью спальни и часами отказывается выходить. И Джон невольно поражается терпению Лейстрейда, который растит _пятерых_ детей.

И еще это их соперничество, то, как они стараются привлечь его внимание, получить его одобрение, «Папочка больше любит **меня**!» Первые несколько недель было забавно смотреть, как Шерлок ревниво следит за всеми действиями Джеймса, или за тем, как Джеймс бросается в Шерлока вещами, но, в конце концов, это перестает развлекать и вызывает только _раздражение_.

Но все заканчивается однажды вечером, когда Джон возвращается из больницы позже обычного.

Он видит, что в их квартире полный разгром. Джеймс и Шерлок сидят в разных углах комнаты и смотрят друг на друга, не отводя глаз. У Шерлока разбита губа и роскошный синяк под глазом, у Джеймса из носа идет кровь.

- Джон, - говорит Шерлок вместо приветствия, - тебе будет приятно узнать, что мы с Джеймсом обсудили и уладили наши проблемы.

- Мы договорились работать вместе, - добавляет Джеймс, ухмыляясь во весь рот.

После слов Шерлока Джон чувствует облегчение, но сейчас он понимает, что оно было преждевременным.

Шерлок вновь занимается расследованиями, и Джеймс помогает ему. Вместе они раскрывают любые дела не более, чем за день. Джон должен бы радоваться их взаимопониманию, но иногда он думает, что проще было жить с Шерлоком и Джеймсом, которые ненавидели друг друга.

Они не спят ночами, ставя странные эксперименты, играя странную музыку или разговаривая в их странной манере, когда складывается ощущение, что они говорят одновременно ни о чем и обо всем на свете.

- Но может быть... - говорит Джеймс.

- Нет, невозможно... - прерывает его Шерлок. - Есть вероятность...

- Конечно _нет_, глупый, - усмехается Джеймс.

Затем они замолкают на мгновение, и озарение снисходит на обоих одновременно.

- О, _это_ великолепно! - восклицают они хором.

Поначалу это даже кажется милым, но у Джона кружится голова, когда он пытается уследить за ходом их мыслей.

Конечно, иногда они все еще ссорятся, и их столкновения бывают довольно ожесточенными. Джон с удивлением обнаруживает, что Джеймс может быть очень-очень мстительным, правда, Шерлок почти не отстает от него. Каждый раз, когда они ругаются, он забирает Себастьяна, и Джеймс скандалит, пока ему не возвращают его кота. Джон думает, что если живешь бок о бок с двумя величайшими гениями, вполне естественно, что между ними возникают трения.

Но они так _хорошо_ работают вместе. Они могут дать друг другу то, что Джон не может дать им: партнерство на равных, развлечение, понимание. Осознание того, что они не одиноки. А Джон сохраняет в них человечность.

Иногда Джон замечает, что Шерлок смотрит на Джеймса так, словно тот загадка, которую нужно разгадать. Иногда Джон думает, что Шерлоку не хватает Мориарти.

- Это невероятно, Джон, - говорит он однажды вечером, когда они все сидят у камина, а Джеймс спит, положив голову на плечо Джона. - Ведь он действительно _ничего_ не помнит.

Джон вздыхает и проводит рукой по волосам Джеймса.

- И это хорошо, поверь мне, Шерлок.

- Но ведь это вся его жизнь, Джон. Он не помнит ничего из своей жизни.

Джон замолкает на некоторое время, вспоминая о шрамах на теле Джеймса, о боли, которая так явно звучала в его словах «_Люди всегда __**умирают**_», о мертвых глазах Мориарти. О его отчаянном желании быть связанным _хоть с кем-то_. Он думает, что бы произошло, если бы Мориарти вспомнил все прямо сейчас. Ушел бы он? _Смог бы_ он уйти?

Джеймс бормочет во сне и прижимается к Джону, как ребенок к плюшевому мишке.

- Я не думаю, что он хотел бы помнить, - говорит Джон тихо.

Кажется, что Шерлок не понимает, что он имеет в виду, но он не оставляет все, как есть, и не требует объяснений.

И жизнь идет своим чередом.

Джон Ватсон, доктор медицины, бывший военный врач, живет вместе с Шерлоком Холмсом и Джеймсом Мориарти, консультирующими детективами.

Единственными и неповторимыми.


End file.
